The present invention is directed to a bicycle chair, particularly, to a bicycle chair which provides a substantially larger sitting and support area than is provided by a conventional bicycle seat.
The conventional bicycle seat is relatively small and does not provide sufficient support to comfortably support all the weight of a rider, particularly, an adult rider. On a conventional bicycle seat, the entire weight of the rider is concentrated on a relatively small area of the rider's crotch, which often causes discomfort. Bicycle seats have changed over the years as efforts have been made to provide a more comfortable ride. While bicycle seats have been padded and provided with springs to cushion the ride, the size and shape of the bicycle seat over the years has remained substantially the same. The conventional bicycle seat presents a profile which is substantially triangular in shape. Over the years, the bicycle seat has been available in varying sizes, however, the triangular shape has not varied appreciably.
Some efforts have been made to provide a more comfortable bicycle seat. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,880 a hammock type bicycle seat is disclosed. The hammock type bicycle seat comprises webbing or a pad supported by a U-shaped seat frame. The pad or hammock spans across the seat frame and is connected to the upstanding legs thereof.
A significant disadvantage of the hammock style bicycle seat is that it is designed to pivot and rock backwards and forwards upon the movement of the rider's legs when peddling. The rider, therefore, tends to slip off of the hammock style bicycle seat. In an effort to overcome this problem, the hammock pad in U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,880 is covered by a frictionally roughened surface and sectioned into several pieces.
The bicycle chair of the present disclosure overcomes the disadvantages associated with the conventional triangular bicycle chair and of the hammock style bicycle seat by providing a bicycle chair which comfortably supports the weight of a rider on a broad non-pivotal chair pad mounted on the frame of a bicycle. The bicycle chair of the present disclosure is designed to provide both stability and to fully support the rider's buttocks and upper leg areas. The chair effectively disperses the entire weight of the rider over the broad area of the buttocks and upper leg areas in a manner similar to a conventional chair providing significant rider comfort.